Beautiful
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: [AU] Elda and Freya were perfect. After all, they were twins...and Freya hated it.
1. Beauty is as Beauty Does

Author's note: Woo! My first Chobit fanfiction! I thought that since mainly I write GW and Fruits Basket I might as well make a Chobits one to add to the community (it's so small ;; only less than 300?) –Red Tail Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits

Note: This is an AU so some of the characters may seems OOC and Chi and Freya are NOT persocoms in this…yet

Beautiful 

Elda smiled as she looked in her mirror, brushing her long ivory locks of hair and humming as sweet little tune. She reached into her jewelry box and pulled out some crimson tear drops and put them onto her ears. Rummaging around, she produced the familiar cylinders in which she put her hair up on either side of her face.

Beautiful.

"Freya!" The bubbly teen called over to the next room, smoothing out her uniform as she opened the door and knocked lightly on her sister's door. Twin sister to be exact. "We're going to be late it we don't hurry!" She said precisely and pointedly.

"Go away." A person grumbled and before Freya's twin sister could reply, she added, "I'm coming." Elda could have sworn that she heard her sister mumble some choice words under her breath but Elda shook her head, frowning at making such an accusation against her loving sister. Sweet Freya wouldn't be like that.

Walking down the stairs like the daily ritual, she grabbed her tidy school bag and met the smiling face of her mother.

Thumping were heard and Elda turned around with a smile on her face as she met the scowl of her sister. Tugging at her hair, the identical twin tied black lace into her hair.

"Why aren't you wearing what Mama gave you?" Elda questioned with worry on her face as she glanced at their mother. She gently touched her own hair bands and got a glare from her sister.

Did she do something wrong?

"Well, it's all right dear. You had better be off." Their mother said, giving both daughters a warm hug and a kiss on each each, right and left.

Freya stiffening when her mother referred to them as one. She was an individual. She wasn't one person with her sister included.

She stormed out the door, her mother having a knowing look in her blank and dull eyes. "Oh, Freya." Their mother, Ms Hibya took a broom in her hand as she headed out the door. "What are we going to do with you?"

She sighed heavily and looked up towards the sky. "Dear, Freya is changing. And not for the best I wonder." She said with tears in her eyes.

"What would you do?" The picture of a man and woman smiling in each other's arms was held tightly in her grasp. Tears fell and hit the picture, sliding off the polished surface.

"What would you do…?"

TBC

Author's note:

I may take this down or not. What did y'all think? Oh, Freya's going to be evil in this most likely.

Good story? Bad story? Needs to be taken down? Doesn't need to be taken down?

Red Tail


	2. Her Fate Sealed

Sorry about the other chapter being so short—it was somewhat like an introduction to the story like many of my first chapters. Uh…yeah, I think that that is it.

Thanks everyone for the great reviews! I'm happy people liked my story (sorry about the Chi mistake in the first chapter—I'll fix that later when I have the time).

Red Tail

**Beautiful**

"You WHAT!" Freya questioned with disbelief, mouth gaping as she stared at her sister. Elda took a step away from the seething sister of hers and looked downcast slightly despite the giddy feelings fluttering in her stomach.

"I got a boyfriend." She repeated, making sure that she sounded crystal clear to her sister. Something was bugging her, but Freya wouldn't tell what it was. She was so mean and cruel to her now-a-days, giving her the cold shoulder with gruff words to add to the silent intensity.

Freya leveled a cold glare at her sister, narrowing her eyes as she managed to try and calm herself until her **dear** sister repeated.

"Hey Elda, Freya!" A student called, walking past the stopped two twin sisters. Freya flinched at the names, never just Freya. There was always another name tacked onto it. She was a different person!

People at their school thought it would be awesome to date a twin, considering both of them to be a package deal. 'Well we aren't,' Freya thought darkly, 'And I'm going to change that. Permanently.'

"I know that," Freya hissed, giving the passing person who called their names a false sweet smile. She had to maintain herself around others, not Elda. "I mean WHO was it again?"

"Hideki, you know the Sophomore in Class B?"

Freya grabbed her sister by the front of their school uniform. "I KNOW who he is."

"Freya," Elda's eyes beaded with tears as she stared at her sister. Her anger could practically be seen as it emitted from her lithe body. "You're hurting me."

Snarling, Freya ripped her grasp from her sister, "How could you?" She questioned, lowering her gaze and using her fury for her act. "Y-you knew I liked him…"

Elda's eyes softened as she realized why her sister was so upset. "Oh," Her eyes closed a little bit as she gently touched her sister's forearm, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry. He just asked me today and… I said yes."

Looking over Elda's shoulder, Freya pretended to sniffle, nodding her head as she "understood". Inside, her mind was already twisting around what she was planning for her beloved sister.

No one would ever treat them as one person ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Elda questioned in disbelief, "Mother, why do you think I need to be educated elsewhere?"

The idea of going to boarding school seemed so rushed and suddenly thrown at her, right after she found happiness with a boy she liked for many years. He was kind, bashful at times, and always had a truthful side to him.

"Honey," Their mother lowered her eyes to her folded fingers, a lapse in silence consuming them. "I think it's for the best."

"Y-you're shipping me away? But why… I can't…! What about Freya?"

"We think it's best for you to try and act on your own, to gain some confidence."

"Freya!" The girl came down the stairs, looking confused as she looked at her pleading sister, cocking her head to the side in question. "Tell them!"

Freya looked at their mother, smiling coldly and coyly before turning back to her sister. Her eyes were lifeless and cold.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Elda's world came crashing down as she stared at her sister with wide eyes.

So her fate was sealed.

TBC

Author's note: Some of the parts will end up being like Caroline Clooney's 'Twins' novel, but not all times.

Thanks everyone and I love feedback!

Red Tail


	3. Alone in the Cold

**Beautiful**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

**Chapter Three:**

It was cold. And she was hungry, yet refused to eat despite her stomach's protests. Elda sniffled to herself, brushing her long ivory colored hair with her hands and sighed heavily when the airplane hit more turbulence.

Her mother and sister were throwing her out like rubble, getting rid of her. Hideki looked so sad when she told him the next day of school, which was to be her last. So many of her friends told her that they'd miss her but somehow she didn't think that they would. If they did, they why would she be sent away in the first place?

Sniffling back tears, she looked out the window to look at the mountains. They were nearing their destination, the boarding school being near some mountain range.

She didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she used to blanket over her legs, the short school uniform riding up as she curled up into a ball. Just thinking thoughts like that made her shiver and feel so alone.

The light for seatbelts flashed on with a little music to wake those who slept through the one-hour trip.

Her mother promised to come and visit her whenever she could—the trip not that long, and also for the sake of keeping updated on how well Elda's studies were coming.

She stepped off the plane, and found herself in a airport bustling with people. Everything was so foreign to her but she held her chin high and walked off, hailing a taxi to take her to her new home until her mother allowed her back home. Back where she wasn't afraid of everything. Back where she felt whole.

Whispers flew around her, invisible tickling or poking at her body as she silently stared at the food before her. People had tried to make friend with her, but mostly their words fell on deaf ears so attempts were flushed down the drain. She was officially dubbed the 'loner' on her first day here.

She didn't like this, she didn't like herself. She liked to smile, to be happy and run around with her friends. She couldn't bring herself around to do such her, somehow the feeling in the atmosphere struck a chord in her somewhere and made her feel different. And different here in this school with uniforms, same classes, same texts, and sameness…different was bad.

She was different, her features even. She had long soft ivory hair and amber colored eyes, unusual for some people but she didn't care. Back home, Yuzuki had different colored hair also, only hers being purple and not ivory.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A voice questioned, the person getting a nod from the silent Elda who continued to stare blankly at her food. Maybe if she refused to eat she could go back home…? She shook her head to get the stupid idea out of her mind.

"Something wrong?" The person next to her questioned while raising an eloquent eyebrow in response to the hair suddenly flying at her. Luckily, it didn't land in her food.

Elda froze, turning with wide eys to the person next to her who had short hair and brown eyes and a little Berea that was sunshine yellow colored.

"I'm sorry! I just…I was thinking too hard and…!" Elda said, trying to find the right words as the rest of the cafeteria continued on their own business.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" The person cheerfully replied back, "My names Yumi by the way!"

"My names Elda." She replied back softly, a small smile on her face at how much energy Yumi had.

Taking a bite of her apple and swallowing it eagerly, she added, "I know exactly what you're talking about. Probably got some stupid idea on how to get home?"

"How did you know?" Elda whispered, picking up her fork and moving the food around a little bit. She never did like spaghetti for some reason.

"Eh, I dunno. You just look like you don't want to be here, but I promise that you might end up liking it here!"

"Yeah," Elda whispered back, not even daring to hope that she would come around to like this place, Yumi here or not. Though it seemed more tolerable now that she had a friend.

"Do you wanna switch?" Yumi said, pointing to her pizza. Elda's stomach rumbled and she blushed.

"Sure." She said, bowing her head in thanks and switching plates with Yumi. "I never did like Spaghetti."

"Never did like Pizza. Ran out of Spaghetti when I got there." Yumi added at the same time and blinked at Elda, who did the same. Then, both girls laughed at one another and somehow hoped that it would be the start of a lovely friendship.

TBC

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait on the update—I got sick, but am recovering! (That and this story is on my back burner of stories to update) Woo! Anyhow, thanks to those who did review. I'll change the mistake in the first chapter

Feedback and comments are always loved, and hugged by my teddy bear and me!

in Liebe, Red Tail


	4. Secret Visits

Note: Freya and Elda are not persocoms in this yet, okay?

**Beautiful**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter Four:

"What!" Elda could help the wide smile that crossed her face as she grinned and gripped the phone pressed against her ear tightly. "Oh…!" She already felt giddy with anticipation, "I can't wait, Freya!"

"Neither can I." The voice sounded odd, but Elda could harbor no ill feelings against her sister no matter what. Not only was Freya coming to visit her, against Mama's orders, not only that but Papa was staying in a town nearby, working on his prototype machines again.

Papa traveled a lot, so Mama was always sad that she never got to see him much but each time he came home, there were always smiles and some happy tears. It was a like a festival when their father came back from his work, but one day he would complete his life's goal and finish making something that he called a 'persocom'.

Mama was also a scientist like Papa, having met him in the field of work, but she stayed home doing research there for Papa. She was happy with her work, happy that one day they would create something the world would love. A fully functioning robot almost exactly like a human, computer mind and so many features.

"I love you, Freya." Elda whispered into the phone, happy that she would get to see her sister again. Despite the fact that she had already been here for a month…she had only made one friend and her snobbish room mate hated her, always "borrowing" the stuff that Freya sent to her or having strict rules for each of them that she never followed herself.

There was a pause on the other side of the room, as if her sister was contemplating something. Elda snorted at her stupidity inwardly, thinking it foolish that her sister couldn't love her or even have to think about it. They had been raised together…since, well since they were born!

She heard and sigh and frowned with concern, "…Freya?"

"I'm here," the voice said and she smiled in relief, glad that the line didn't die. "I love you too Elda." If she loved her, then why did the voice sound so cold and not meaningful?

Elda smiled despite herself and laughed softly, "It's going to be so much fun whenever you come out here!"

"Yeah," Freya commented on the other line with a devious smirk on her face, "I can't wait to meet all of your friends!"

Elda was quiet for the moment, "Yeah." Her voice was small and insignificant but Freya didn't seem, or chose not to notice it.

"There's a ski lodge, you're having a ski trip up there, right?" Elda nodded and forgot that Freya wasn't by her side like she always had been. This last month had been the loneliest time she had ever had, that much was for certain. If it weren't for Yumi, Elda wasn't sure how she would have survived.

"Uh huh, we're all going to go and you can come along!" She smiled and Freya laughed on the other line. Elda looked up into the mirror and stared at her reflection with a smile, listening to Freya talk about how it was back home. A twinge of pain tugged in her chest at the thought of home, but her eyes never left the mirror.

All she had to do was pretend it was Freya sitting across from her, using her reflection and listening to her voice made it so real. She smiled and nodded, giving her cents worth in the conversation here and there.

It was going to be just like it was before all this madness happened. Freya was coming to visit her!

"What about Hideki?" Freya was silent about that part, saying that he was fine and changing the subject. Her sister wouldn't go after the boy she had liked, right? This **was** Freya they were talking about, right?

"Well, I have to go. Times up." Mama made it so that they had a limited time on the phone, and visits were certainly not allowed. Mama said that she had to be more… independent of herself and break away from thinking that Freya and her were one.

But Mama and Papa always treated her and Freya as one, so it was sudden and somehow hurtful to be shunned by her own family and shipped away like some second hand box of clothing or something.

"Bye Freya… I miss you."

"Uh huh, can't wait 'til I see you!" The line was silent for a moment, most likely going to be disconnected, until Freya's voice came back on only it was much colder, "And **don't** tell mom about this."

Elda nodded, "I won't tell Mama." The line was disconnected and Elda looked at the dead phone hanging loosely in her grip and sighed.

Only one more week, she could survive that. She leaned against the headboard of her simple bed and looked over at the other side of her room, the side belonging to her roommate.

She bit her lip and frowned with determination and decided that she would try to be more independent if that's what it took to come home to Mama and the house, to Freya and Hideki. But seeing Freya this once wouldn't **hurt** her, right?

She smiled and answered her own question with a nod and got out a brush to comb her ivory tresses, 'Right!'

TBC

Author's note: Wow, that came out pretty nicely I must say so my self. No pauses or nothing when writing this chapter!

Note how hurt was bolded near the end

Thanks to those who reviewed! I love feedback on my stories!

Note: Freya and Elda are not persocoms…yet!


	5. The Day They Died

Note: I made Elda be "created" first, not Freya (I know that Freya was first—own all the comic books) But just flow with it for the time bein' --Red Tail

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark and cold, the cool feeling of metal against her bare flesh making her shiver…but goose bumps didn't rise on her skin and she felt an emptiness where emotions, feelings had been in her. Groaning, she opened her eyes to see the saddened ones of her father.

Why was she lying here on this table? She turned her head and her father held a guilty look in his eyes. She saw…things coming out of her body. …Why was that? Something that looked like metallic wings were coming from her back and she couldn't feel anything.

She realized that she didn't even blink for over five minutes, something telling her distantly in her mind that something wasn't right. She glanced at the other table to see her sister, Freya, lying on a table that looked like she had just come out of surgery…with the blood to go along.

"I'm sorry." The words almost didn't reach her ears, everything sounding as if she was three feet under water or the earth.

She felt his hand, touching her where it shouldn't and then there was a click. Her eyes widened, dulling as she slowly slid them closed and fell into the dark void of unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Beautiful**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chapter Five:

Ivory hair spun around her, floating on invisible winds and the clicking and whirling of a machine sounded, the beeping of a computer with a status bar saying one hundred percent softly sounding.

"Honey, I want you to see something." A hushed tone said over the darkness and 'Her', not being able to recollect a name, kept her eyes closed still. It didn't seem…necessary to open them.

"What is it, darling?" The tone seemed to held sadness. Why did they hold such sadness Her wondered? A door opened, footsteps padding across the steps down into the lab.

"Oh…my…god…" Now, now it was time for Her to open her eyes. A woman, hands placed over top her mouth, gasped at the sight. Her blinked, confused at the brightness of, well, everything in the room filled with strange objects.

"Give her a name, honey." It was that man's voice again.

"I'll name you, Elda." Her smiled, now named Elda and she jumped from the invisible bonds holding her in midair and leapt into the woman's arms.

"Mommy!" A smile crossed Elda's face, showing true happiness.

Too bad that she didn't see the tears in her Mommy's eyes that weren't from happiness…but seeing her daughter once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days held so many smiles, but Elda couldn't help but become lonely, staring into the mirror and seeing the weird ear-things sticking out of the side of her head. She gingerly touched the odd looking devices but then remembered why they wee there. Why she was…different from the other kids.

She turned and looked out the window, seeing the leaves tumble off the branches as winter began to approach. It was almost a full year since her time with Mommy and Daddy.

'I wish I had someone to be friends with.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elda, Daddy says that he has a surprise for us." She smiled, bouncing over to her mother and gave her a quick hug.

"Let's go!" She giggled, "Maybe it's candy!" Mrs. Hibya couldn't help but stop the tears coming to her eyes when she remembered her baby, Elda. She loved this Elda, but it could never replace her daughters.

When Freya had died that day, so had Elda.

"Mommy?" Elda turned around with a quizzical look on her face.

"You go on ahead, tell your Daddy I'll be right there." She smiled, waving her robotic daughter off as she choked back sobs and the tears that threatened to fall.

She remembered the day that they had gotten the call from the school, saying something about an accident.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but the memories…they wouldn't stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Elda!" Freya waved at her sister, finally managing to ditch the many new friends that her sister had not been able to make. Every word on the tip of everyone's tongue was 'Freya'. But Elda could hold no hard feelings against her. She was, after all, her one and only twin sister.

"Freya!" Her sister gleefully called, racing over to meet her sister in her rather old blue ski jacket and pants. Her sister wore brand new black and silver equipment. "What's up?"

"Not much." The twin replied, looking at her sister with a smile still on her face.

"What is it?" Elda couldn't help but question.

"Well…" The teen paused for some drama and leaned in to her sister, "Why don't we switch clothes?"

"Wha—what?" Elda couldn't help but stare at the beautiful clothes her sister had on.

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"B…but…!" She blinked in shock—that would mean that her beloved sister would be the "outcast"

"What could happen?" She had already started taking off her clothes, ready or the switch.

What more could have happened?

Was it chance, with those words spoken, that the ski lift that they were riding happened to be the one that fell. Was it chance that the gondola that her sister, Freya disguised as herself, had crashed and fallen?

Elda, dressed at Freya, looked with wide eyes at the red carrying device. There weren't any signs of movement. And there was a big, red stain growing in the pure white snow.

That was the day that Freya died. But to the rest of the people, the outcast Elda had lost her life.

TBC

Author's note: Kind of short—sorry for the long wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed:bows: Thanks for taking the time to read this story!

Reviews and suggestions are always loved and appreciated!

Love, Red Tail


	6. Hearts Renewed

_**Beautiful**_

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter Six:

"Honey?" The door to the lab creaked open and the woman walked in, flicking on the lights as she made her way down the stairs to the lab where her husband, and 'daughter' were waiting for her.

Her feet made light footfalls upon each stair and her long black hair flowed behind her like a thin blanket as she made her way like a ghost to the area her husband told her to go to. A surprise, that was what he called it. Last time, she glumly thought, the last surprise was their daughter, turned into a cyber-robot with her memories kept in a computer, locked away by firewalls.

She closed her eyes, promising herself not to cry, "It's for the best." She wouldn't ask for her daughter to remember how things used to be—things would be so much sadder and everything in her 'child's' disposition would turn from sunshine yellow to rainy-cloud gray.

Her feet stopped, finally reaching the destination. She saw a happily smiling Elda near her husband, that beautiful smile on her face that reminded her off all the times her real daughter smiled so. It was an imitation, but she couldn't help but give her love to the robotic girl.

"Honey," her husband turned to her with a soft and tender look on her face. Her reached out for her hand, "I have another surprise for you and Elda." He gently squeezed her hand.

"What is it?" Elda giddily questioned as she clapped her hands together in excitement, amber eyes sparkling.

Her husband smiled gently.

Then, she let her eyes wander to the shadowed figure in the dark as he flicked on the light switch. Her eyes widened as she stared at a nearly-alike copy of her daughter. Her breathing stopped for a moment, and in a light exhale, she whispered a name; "Freya…"

The robot looked up and blinked with a smile, a name coming to her mind, "Mother!" She smiled and ran, hugging the woman with tears in her eyes and then looked at Elda who smiled happily. "Sister!"

The two girls hugged happily, ignoring their mother's tears. Smiles on their face were enough to speak of happiness—bitter memories locked away.

Her eyes drifted to her father and her eyes rested longer than normal. "Father!" Then, she hugged him as well, only longer than necessary.

A whisp of something came to Freya and she closed her eyes—and she made a resolve—to protect her sister no matter what. She felt a tug, telling her in her soul that she had done something in the past that made her feel the need to make it up to her sister.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Nov—On the way into the city, a youth entering into cram school was caught in a accident. Luckily, no horrible damage was done to the teenager, but head trauma was suffered. Doctors rushed the youth to the hospital where he lasped into a slight coma, staying in critical care for one night. He was released today adter waking up and taking many tests that confirmed what had effected him due to the accident—amnesia._

_-Column by Toki Kamasaki"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

And… the rest is history…

OWARI

Author's note: Yes, go ahead and slap me. I just didn't really feel like I could make it fit with the manga and the book that I was referencing it to. I decided against choosing the book really, so I decided to do this. A crappy ending—I know. I'll do a one-shot to all of you Chobit readers in an apology, 'kay?


End file.
